No More Eros
by Shralla
Summary: Don't let the genre fool you. There's nothing romantic about this over-the-top, violent, Bad GirlxTravis story. Rated M for language, violence, XTREME sex, and generally being in bad taste.


Travis stepped into the room where his long-awaited second rank fight was to take place. He had no idea what to expect, only that the creepy voice outside had told him the killer's name was Bad Girl. The door in front of him slid open to reveal a peculiar sight. A full-grown woman wearing a frilly pink dress, slamming a bloody bat into the faces of men fed to her on a conveyor belt. "Bad girl indeed…" Travis thought.

Travis took a few steps forward as Bad Girl cackled with glee. "This is insane!" He said loudly enough to be heard over the conveyor. Bad girl seemed to ignore him, though she turned the machine off.

"Phew. What a day. I need a drink... So fucking thirsty." She said as she absent-mindedly twirled the bloodied bat, making her way to a refrigerator. She opened the door, taking out what Travis could only assume was beer, and chugged the entire can. She tossed it off to the side. "Damn that's smooth." She held another one out to Travis. "Want a drink?"

Travis furrowed his brow. "I'll pass." Bad Girl made her way over to a nearby couch, plunking herself down on it.

"Pop quiz. Why am I such an angry bitch? Seriously. No matter how many I kill, it's all the same. They're all going to pay… Yeah, with their fucking lives!" Her voice was tinged with madness.

"You're a bad girl…" Travis sneered at her.

"You have no right to look at me like that! It's just a job. The daily grind." She snapped back at him. She crushed the second beer can in her hand, tossing it angrily away. Travis took a few steps forward.

"You're no assassin. You're just a perverted killing maniac." He said.

"In essence, they're the same. Don't go on thinking your better than me. You think you're hot shit. Who the fuck do you think you are?" Bad Girl spat the last sentence at him, grabbing her bat, and standing up. "Come on!" She yelled at him, leaping across the table. Travis dashed backwards a few steps, not expecting the sudden attack. His beam katana's receiver extended, but just as he was about to ignite it, Bad Girl's bat smashed into it, sending it flying from his unprepared hands.

Travis watched, stunned, as the beam katana flew to the side, landing point down in the ground. He made a desperate dive for it, but Bad Girl's second swing caught him on the back of the head, stars erupting in his vision, and sending him sprawling to the ground, just inches from his weapon.

Confused and unable to think properly, he felt Bad Girl grab him by the arm, flip him over onto his back, and straddle him. He instinctively raised his arms to block incoming blows as his vision slowly came back. Her first strike landed on his right arm, sending a sharp pain through it. Travis didn't think it was broken, but he still found himself unable to move it as it fell limply to the side. By that point his vision had recovered most of the way, and it was all he could do, trapped as he was, to wiggle his body back and forth and avoid the crushing swings of her bat.

As Travis started becoming more and more weary, struggling to dodge the vicious swings of her bat, he couldn't help but notice how incredibly low cut Bad Girl's dress really was. Her full breasts were almost bursting out of the seemingly too-small dress. At the same time, his eyes briefly strayed between her legs, where her short dress revealed her white panties almost brushing his crotch. He immediately regretted the look, as he wasn't able to move fast enough, and Bad Girl's bat collided with his left arm. It wasn't useless like his right one, but it didn't feel good.

Try as he might, Travis was unable to get the thought of Bad Girl's breasts and panties out of his mind. As he continued to avoid the bat, he could feel his dick hardening. Damn, he thought. It had been a long time since he had gotten laid.

As Bad Girl raised the bat above her head to bring it once more down on his thoroughly beaten and tired body, she stopped for a moment, looking down at him with a weird look on her face. Travis, still shielding his face with his good arm, moved it slightly out of the way to look up at her, wondering why she hadn't broken another of his bones yet. He found his answer, as it was immediately apparent she was staring down at his now completely hard cock, the bulge easily visible through his pants.

Travis immediately brought his hand up again, certain he was now doomed. His arms remained stationary in front him for a few moments, and no blow came. Suddenly he felt a hand solidly grasp his shaft through his pants. Overcome with surprise, he put his good hand on the floor, trying to squirm away. Unfortunately this meant dropping his guard, and he received a quick one-handed bat strike to the face, stars again sprawling through his vision, causing him to collapse on the floor.

As Travis' senses came back to him one by one, he could still feel Bad Girl's hand on his crotch, now sliding up and down his stiff member, through his pants. Travis moaned involuntarily, quickly closing his mouth as soon as he realized what he was doing. He saw that Bad Girl's bat was no longer in her hand, and tried to reach up to push her off, suddenly realizing that she was using her free hand to hold his good arm pinned to the floor. He struggled against her grip, to no avail, squirming to get free as her fingers deftly undid the button and zipper on his pants.

Travis' fully erect member slid quickly out of his pants, Bad Girl eyeing it hungrily. She slid back on his legs, still holding his wrist, and leaned down towards him. "Wait, no! What are you-" Travis cut himself off with a gasp as Bad Girl's lips locked around his dick, her nimble tongue sliding over his glans. Her hand wrapped tight around the base of his shaft as she moved her head down, her lips sliding the entire length, taking his whole cock in her mouth.

"Nnngghhh" Travis tried to speak, but nothing came out. His thoughts flitted between his love of sex and his desire to be number one, and he was overcome with indecision. He moaned as Bad Girl's hand slid down to fondle his balls, her lips wrapped around the base of his dick. The hand holding his wrist let go and grasped his cock as she slowly pulled her mouth away.

Travis realized she thought he had given up and immediately made a move to sit up and grab her hair. Before he could reach her, she was on top of him again, her hands slamming his shoulders roughly to the ground, her crotch now rubbing against Travis' fully erect dick. "You really are a slut, huh?" Travis said smugly up at Bad Girl as he again tried to sit up. Her fist collided violently with his head, sending him back to the floor again.

"You shut up! You're no better than me!" She yelled before sliding her panties to the side, her already wet pussy sliding down around Travis' cock. He moaned in pleasure, despite the throbbing pain in his head. Bad Girl had again locked his good hand to his side with her leg, and his other arm was as useless as ever, so he was left to lie there, Bad Girl moving steadily up and down, his cock sliding in and out of her, over and over again. She looked down at him the whole time, her wild eyes obviously hungry for him, whether it was this or hitting him with the bat.

"Well," he thought to himself as his lips let out another gasp. "At least she isn't trying to kill me." He immediately regretted thinking that as Bad Girl's right hand grasped his throat tightly. Her left hand slid up his shirt, digging her nails in, leaving marks, as she began moving faster, riding his cock. Her hand roved all over his torso, and he almost quivered with the feel of her surprisingly soft hand.

He bit his lip to prevent the noises his brain wanted him to make from escaping, Bad Girl's pussy tight around his hard, throbbing dick. Her fingers traced lines down his chest, then down his stomach, before grasping the base of his cock, sliding her hand in unison with her pelvic motions, letting him slide all the way out of her before guiding him back in with her hand. Travis bit his lip extra hard, trying to keep quiet. He felt a small bit of blood form where he bit down, and Bad Girl immediately noticed it.

Releasing her grip on his cock, she leaned down to him, her full breasts pressing against his chest. "You can't fool me." She said before her lips locked solidly on his, using her tongue to lick the blood off.

"Mmmfff." Travis tried to protest, but between her mouth being pressed against his, and her hand around his throat, he was having a difficult time getting anything out. After cleaning his lips of blood, Bad Girl forced her tongue inside his mouth, exploring every corner. She suddenly broke the kiss, sitting up again, her grip on his throat loosening slightly.

Struggling, Travis realized he was unable to move any useful part of his body. He made quiet moaning noises to himself as he repeatedly penetrated Bad Girl's now dripping pussy, having mostly resigned himself to being raped by this crazy, albeit smoking hot, bitch.

Travis found himself getting close to coming as the combination of his rock hard dick and Bad Girl's hand around his throat began to take their toll. Bad Girl sped up a little more, little gasps escaping her mouth, her eyes closing, obviously getting close to coming herself. As Travis' thoughts became jumbled, she leaned down, her head next to his. The gasps now came every time she slid his cock back into her waiting pussy.

Travis felt himself coming, his dick erupting into her contracting vagina. Her hand clamped even tighter around his throat as she threw her head back, her hair flying back over her shoulders, a scream of pleasure piercing the air. The orgasm cleared Travis' head enough to see his opening. Still in the throes of orgasm, Bad Girl was distracted. He reached up, grabbing his beam katana, and before she could react, he had plunged it straight through her.

"You… Cheated…" She said, struggling to talk as blood sprayed from where the beam katana was still stuck through her chest. Travis grinned up at her.

"All's fair in love and war, babe." He said. Her head slumped forward, the fire gone from her eyes. Realizing he was technically having sex with a dead person, Travis quickly pushed the corpse of Bad Girl off him, making disgusted noise, before struggling to stand. He did up his pants, retrieved his beam katana, and noticed the two cleaners standing off the to side. He absent-mindedly wondered how long they had been there as he slowly made his way over to collect his winnings, whereupon he collapsed.


End file.
